une journée inoubliable
by fantasia-49
Summary: Peu après la rentrée, une fête de sport est annoncée pour la plus grande joie de Jono uchi. Pendant l'entraînement étrange de celui ci, Atem se décide à avouer ses sentiments à Anzu. Va t'il réussir ou les évènements feront ils qu'il n'y arrivera pas?


Coucou! Je suis de retour avec un histoire courte (pour une fois,yes j'ai réussi!!!) toutjours sur mon couple préféré. J'espère que vous aimerez en tout cas je me suis bien marré à l'écrire!!!

J'attend vous review avec impatience même ceux de nos lecteurs anonymes (si si vous êtes les bienvenus je ne mords pas c'est promis)

En tout cas bonne lecture et à bientôt!!

Je me suis inspirée pour certains passages d'un autre manga mais très légèrement, c'est surtout concernant la fête du sport et la danse, mais le reste c'est de moi!!!!!

Les personnages de Yugi oh ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture à vous

A huit heures trente du matin dans un lycée de Domino, plus particulièrement dans une classe de deuxième année, les élèves attendaient l'arrivée du professeur, pour commencer le premier cours de la journée. Un groupe de cinq élèves était un peu inquiet que le professeur arrive.

«Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou bon sang ? » Dit l'un d'eux.

« Je ne sais pas, mais s'il se dépêche pas je te raconte pas ce qu'il va prendre !!! » Dit un autre.

La cloche se mit à retentir indiquant que les cours commençaient. Les cinq jeunes se regardèrent inquiets. Puis ils allèrent s'installer à leur place. A ce moment là, ils entendirent de loin comme un bruit de cavalcade, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ils sortirent de la classe pour voir ce qu'ils se passaient. Ils virent au loin quelqu'un qui courait à en perdre haleine et un peu mal habillé.

« Regarder ! C'est lui !!!! » Dit la fille du groupe.

« Eh bien c'est pas trop tôt !!!!! On commençait à s'inquiéter ? » Dit l'un des garçons du groupe au jeune homme qui venait d'arriver.

Celui-ci était essoufflé et tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

« Alors,Jono uchi ? On a eu des problèmes de réveil ? » Dit Honda en se moquant de lui.

« Eh ! Ne rigole pas, je serais bien resté au lit plus longtemps moi ? » Lui dit Jono uchi.

« On devrait peut-être retourner à notre place, vous ne croyez pas ? » Proposa Anzu en regardant dans le couloir pour voir si le professeur arrivait.

Atem la regarda et acquiesça. Depuis qu'il vivait en tant qu'être humain, il s'était énormément rapproché d'Anzu et s'entendait à merveille avec elle. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle depuis lors et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être auprès d'elle. Ils étaient souvent tous les deux que ce soit à l'école ou quand ils faisaient des sorties en groupe. Ils s'étaient même plusieurs fois retrouvés à sortir ensemble, comme avant le tournoi de Bataille ville. Plusieurs fois Atem était sur le point de lui dévoiler ses sentiments, car il avait vu dans les yeux d'Anzu, une lueur d'espoir à chaque fois qu'il commençait à parler, mais à chaque occasion qui se présentait, quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'en empêchait, et ce au grand damne d'Anzu et d'Atem

« Anzu a raison, nous devrions y aller ! » Dit il en la regardant.

Anzu le regarda et lui sourit, ce qu'il fit également.

Les autres acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent à leur place. Quant à Jono uchi, il s'avachit sur son bureau et commença à dormir. Bien leur en fit, car leur professeur principal, Mr Tsuki arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il entra dans la salle de cours et alla au pupitre. Puis il regarda ses élèves et prit la parole.

« Bonjour !!! Avant de commencer le cours, je tiens à vous annoncer, enfin à ceux qui ne dorment pas, que la fête du sport débutera la semaine prochaine » Annonça t'il en regardant Jono uchi qui dormait sur son bureau.

Les autres élèves le regardèrent et se mirent à sourire, spécialement Yugi et ses amis. Anzu le regarda d'un sourire bienveillant et secoua la tête. Puis son regard se posa sur Atem qui le regardait aussi avec le même regard. Leur regard se croisa ensuite et ils se sourirent complices. Yugi tenta de le réveiller mais le professeur l'en empêcha en lui disant :

« Non, ne le réveillez pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois !!! » Dit le professeur dépité en secouant la tête.

« Donc pour en revenir à cette fête, un large choix de sport par équipe a été proposé, comme le football, le basketball, le baseball, le dodgeball… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, que Jono uchi se réveilla quand il entendit le mot « dodgeball ».

« Moi, je veux participer, je veux jouer, c'est quand, c'est où ? » Demanda Jono uchi qui s'était levé et s'agitait dans tous les sens.

Tout le monde ria de le voir se comporter ainsi, même ses amis se mirent à rire de son comportement.

« Bon ! A ce que je vois Mr Jono uchi sera dans l'équipe de dodgeball !!! » Dit le professeur en secouant la tête « Bon la liste des sports sera affiché au fond de la classe ainsi que la feuille pour vous inscrire dans l'un de ses sports » Finit il par dire.

Puis après avoir mis les différentes feuilles au fond de celle ci, il retourna devant ses élèves et commença son cours.

La journée continua sans autres incidents et à la fin des cours, Jono uchi et la bande se précipitèrent au fond de la classe, du moins Jono uchi, pour pouvoir s'inscrire.

« Bon les gars, on s'inscrit pour le dodgeball, hein !!!! » Dit Jono uchi en regardant Yugi, Atem, Honda et Bakura.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent puis le regardèrent et virent la lueur de joie qui brillait dans ses yeux. Ils soupirèrent et décidèrent d'accepter.

« Yes !!! Bon je vais nous inscrire !! »Dit il en se plaçant devant la liste et notant leur nom.

Les autres le regardèrent faire, mais Atem vit quelques filles de leur classe s'approcher d'Anzu et lui parler. Il l'observa attentivement sans la quitter des yeux. Elle écoutait ce que les filles lui disaient et elle avait l'air attentif à ce qu'elle entendait. Puis il l'a vit acquiescer à ce qu'elles lui proposaient, d'un sourire. Les filles avaient l'air ravies, puis elles continuèrent de discuter un peu en riant.

« Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes, je pense Atem ? » Dit Bakura en souriant gentiment.

Atem tourna son regard vers ce dernier et soupira.

« Je sais… Mais à chaque fois que je veux me lancer il y a toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui m'en empêche !!!! » Dit il résigné.

« C'est sûr, ça doit pas être évident, surtout avec les autres !!! Mais je suis sûr qu'un jour l'occasion se présentera, soit patient! » Dit Bakura en souriant pour l'encourager.

Atem lui sourit également pour le remercier. Puis Bakura alla retrouver Jono uchi, Yugi et Honda laissant Atem seul. Atem reporta son regard sur Anzu et la vit saluer les filles, puis se diriger vers lui.

« Alors… Comme ça tu es dans l'équipe de Dodgeball avec Jono uchi ? Je sens que ça ne va pas être triste !!! » Dit elle en riant.

« Oui, tu as raison… Hélas !!! »Dit il en soupirant puis riant avec elle.

« Oh et n'oublie pas qu'il a horreur de perdre et spécialement à ce sport… Donc je pense que vous allez être de corvée d'entraînement à partir d'aujourd'hui !!! » Continua t'elle de dire une lueur joyeuse dans les yeux.

«Oui je sais…..Nous allons souffrir » Dit il en prenant un faux air malheureux.

Ils rirent de nouveau, heureux de partager cette complicité comme à chaque fois. Puis ils se regardèrent perdus, dans les yeux de l'autre.

« Anzu ? » Commença t'il par dire.

« Oui ? » Dit elle une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« En fait… J'aimerais te dire quelque cho…. » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il entendit Jono uchi l'appeler pour aller s'entraîner. Atem ferma les yeux et soupira car il avait encore eu une occasion de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais encore une fois il avait été coupé dans son élan.

Anzu, elle, perdit la lueur d'espoir qu'elle avait dans les yeux et fut remplacée par une lueur de tristesse.

« Ce n'est pas grave… Tu me le diras une autre fois, d'accord ? De toute façon je dois aller m'entraîner avec les filles, j'ai accepté de faire partie de l'équipe de volley ball !!! » Dit elle en souriant « A tout à l'heure et bon courage » Finit elle par dire en commençant à s'éloigner.

Atem acquiesça, mais il avait bien vu qu'Anzu était déçue elle aussi autant que lui. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et décida de rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient.

Une fois changés, ils se dirigèrent vers le stade et commencèrent à s'entraîner. Mais Atem s'attendait à s'entraîner au dodgeball et non… à une danse de victoire bizarre. Il regardait, avec Bakura à ses côtés Jono uchi, Yugi et Honda exécuter une pose bizarre qui prêtait plus à rire qu'autre chose. Jono uchi se tenait au centre un genou à terre et une main sous le menton en souriant. Yugi, se tenait sur la droite de Jono uchi et avait une jambe semi pliée, l'autre tendue et les deux bras levés d'un côté vers le haut. Honda faisait la même chose mais dans l'autre sens puisqu'il se tenait à la gauche de Jono uchi.

« Euh…Les gars ? Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Bakura aussi consterné qu'Atem.

« Bah… Ca ne se voit pas ? On s'entraîne pour fêter la victoire… faudra être prêt pour marquer les esprits!! » Dit Jono uchi aussi sérieux que possible.

Atem et Bakura se regardèrent les sourcils levés d'étonnement, car il voyait que pour Jono uchi c'était plus que sérieux.

« Mais…. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait s'entraîner d'abord au dodgeball… Avant de faire…Ca ? » Demanda Bakura.

«M'enfin… C'est tout aussi important… Il faudra qu'on assure quand on aura gagné ! » Répondit Jono uchi toujours sérieux et gardant la même pose.

«Tu dis ça comme si on avait déjà gagné ? » Dit Bakura.

« Mais c'est comme si c'était fait… Personne ne peut nous battre…. Avec deux « king of game », un cerveau… Et surtout Honda et Moi, bien sûr on ne peut que gagner… Car croyez moi mais Honda et Moi on assure, surtout quand il s'agit de « dégommer les autres » même si c'est avec des balles ! » Dit Jono uchi qui se releva « N'est-ce-pas Honda ? » Demanda t'il en regardant son ami.

« C'est clair partenaire… On va tous les éclater !!! » Dit il en tapant la main de Jono uchi.

« Euh… Vous savez que c'est juste du sport… et non une guerre ? » Demanda Bakura atterré.

« Tu as tort Bakura…. Le dodgeball, c'est plus qu'un sport… C'est un jeu où le plus fort et le plus rusé survie et gagne !!!! » Dit Jono uchi en levant un bras en l'air et le poing serré, les yeux levés vers le ciel et ayant un air plus que sérieux.

« Tout à fait. Ici pas de place pour les peureux… Il faut se battre pour la survie de l'équipe mais aussi pour la sienne !!! » Rajouta Honda se tenant à côté de Jono uchi, un genou parterre tenant le bras de Jono uchi et l'autre bras posé sur son genou le poing fermé, mais surtout les yeux fermés et les larmes coulant sur son visage avec un air grave.

Bakura et Atem se regardèrent à nouveau, les sourcils encore plus levés devant l'absurdité qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Le pire c'est que pour leurs deux amis cela semblait plus que sérieux et que Yugi avait l'air de cautionner leurs actes et leurs paroles, car il les regardait les yeux brillants, comme un enfant à qui on racontait une vérité.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on doit y retourner. Honda, Yugi au travail !!!! » Dit Jono uchi qui les regardait tous les deux.

« Oui chef !!! » Répondirent-ils. Puis ils se remirent au travail pour leur danse de la victoire.

Bakura et Atem se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ils secouèrent leur tête devant ce spectacle.

Puis Bakura se tourna et regarda Atem.

« J'ai vu que ça avait l'air sérieux entre vous deux tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Bakura.

« Hum, oui ! J'ai faillit lui dire… mais comme d'habitude nous avons été dérangé !!! » Répondit Atem en soupirant.

« Je vois !!! Tu sais tu devrais foncer et lui dire simplement que tu l'aimes. C'est court mais c'est concis et au moins ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps. Et parfois l'action peut être meilleure que les mots !!! » Dit Bakura.

« Je crois que tu as raison !!!! Bon je vais aller boire un peu d'eau au lavabo, je reviens !!! » Dit il en s'éloignant.

Atem arriva près des lavabos et à sa plus grande surprise, mais aussi sa plus grande joie, il vit Anzu qui était venue se désaltérer, elle aussi. Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres et remerciant dieu de lui avoir offert cette opportunité.

« Anzu… Comment ça va ? » Demanda t'il en la regardant un sourire aux lèvres et la trouvant sublime, car elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue ce qui dégageait son visage et permettait de voir ses yeux si bleus qui brillaient de joie. Elle portait aussi la tenue de sport réglementaire de l'école qui se composait d'un cycliste noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc avec l'écusson de l'école posé sur les manches. Elle était en train de boire de l'eau au robinet.

Celle-ci, en entendant son nom, reconnu immédiatement la voix du propriétaire, cette voix si chaude et envoûtante. Elle leva la tête et regarda dans la direction d'où provenait cette « voix ». Elle lui sourit en le voyant. Il portait lui aussi la tenue de sport réglementaire qui se composait d'un short et d'un tee-shirt blanc avec les mêmes écussons qu'elle. Le contraste avec la couleur de sa peau le rendait particulièrement séduisant et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Elle le vit avancer de sa démarche féline et sûre de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Atem… ça va oui l'entraînement se passe à merveille. Et toi comment ça va ? » Demanda t'elle en le voyant s'arrêter devant elle.

« AH, moi ! Et bien ce n'est pas triste, je peux te le dire » Lui répondit il de son sourire que lui seul avait le secret.

Il lui raconta comment se passait leur « entraînement » et la vison des choses de Jono uchi et Honda concernant le dodgeball.

« C'est pas vrai ?!!Oh mon dieu ! Je les savais atteint mais alors là… » Dit elle en riant.

Atem la regarda rire, charmé par cette vision. Puis il se joignit à elle et ils rirent pendant un moment se tenant les côtes tellement ils en pouvaient plus.

Puis retrouvant leur sérieux, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, à se contempler amoureusement.

« Anzu, tu te rappelles… je devais te dire quelque chose !! » Commença t'il par dire avec un regard tellement sérieux.

Celle-ci acquiesça de la tête et attendit avec patience. Elle se doutait de ce que ce dernier allait lui dire et elle ne voulait pas l'arrêter en disant quelque chose.

« Anzu… Tu sais depuis trois semaines que j'ai enfin la chance de vivre parmi vous en tant qu'être humain, j'ai adoré le temps que nous avons passé tous les deux ensembles car cela nous a permis de nous rapprocher et de se connaître » Dit il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle le regarda s'avancer et répondit d'une voix douce :

« Oui moi aussi ! »

« Ecoute ce que je voulais te dire c'est que… » Commença t'il par dire, car une voix qu'ils reconnurent tous les deux l'empêcha de continuer.

« Oh Atem ! Ce n'est pas le moment de s'arrêter, on t'attend tous pour s'entraîner ! » Dit Jono uchi, qui se tenait debout au loin. En effet c'était Jono uchi qui venait encore de gâcher la chance d'Atem de se déclarer.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et émit une sorte de grognement, car il avait été encore à deux doigts de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

« Oui… J'ARRIVE ! » Dit il d'une voix forte et dure en se retournant et regardant Jono uchi.

« Ok, alors j'y vais mais ne tarde pas trop ! » Dit Jono uchi en commençant à s'en aller.

Atem soupira et retourna son regard sur Anzu.

« Bon je vais devoir y aller… Excuse moi Anzu… on se voit plus tard, d'accord ? » Demanda t'il.

« AH… Euh oui d'accord… Bon courage avec Jono uchi ! » Lui répondit elle en souriant.

Atem voyait bien que même si son sourire était radieu ,il pouvait lire la même déception dans ses yeux qu'il avait lui aussi dans son regard. Il soupira de nouveau en fermant les yeux et se retourna pour partir. Il n'avait fait seulement que quelques pas, lorsqu' Anzu le vit s'arrêter.

En effet Atem venait de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Bakura plus tôt et décida de faire ce que son ami lui avait conseillé. Il se retourna lentement et fixa Anzu de son regard pénétrant.

Anzu, surprise, le vit se retourner en la regardant intensément. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait. Puis elle le vit s'avancer assez rapidement vers elle, déterminé.

Atem lut la surprise dans les yeux de sa douce Anzu et il décida de mettre à exécution le conseil de son ami. C'est pourquoi il avança vers elle, déterminé et il s'arrêta juste devant elle. Il attrapa rapidement mais doucement les épaules d'Anzu et l'approcha de lui en lui disant :

« Anzu… Je t'aime ! » Puis il l'embrassa tendrement en posant ses lèvres fortes et viriles sur celles d'Anzu qui étaient douces et tendres.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise par sa déclaration si soudaine mais surtout par le baiser qu'Atem lui donnait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son baiser que celui-ci la relâcha et se détourna d'elle en courant.

« Atem… » Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que celui-ci n'était déjà plus là. Elle resta là sans réagir pendant quelques secondes le temps de comprendre. Puis elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres qui avaient encore la chaleur de celles d'Atem et elle se mit à rougir, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Il lui avait enfin dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais il était parti avant que celle-ci n'eût le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle décida de « contre attaquer » à la fin de la séance d'entraînement. Forte de cette résolution elle retourna au gymnase avec toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

Atem était retourné auprès des garçons. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit et fait. Il ne regrettait absolument rien et était même heureux de l'avoir fait. Mais il était parti sans avoir eu le courage d'entendre sa réponse. Il soupira en y repensant. Puis il secoua la tête et se concentra sur « l'entraînement » car il voyait Jono uchi qui le fixait une lueur farouche qui rivalisait avec celle de Marek quand il était possédé.

A dix sept heures trente, les garçons se rendirent aux vestiaires pour se changer.

« Bon pour aujourd'hui je pense que c'était très bien… Mais je me demande si on ne devrait pas voir d'autres positions pour notre danse, vous ne croyez pas ? » Demanda Jono uchi en mettant une main sous son menton.

Yugi et Honda approuvèrent en hochant de la tête.

« Euh… Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait s'entraîner vraiment au dodgeball... Je ne sais pas moi, voir nos stratégies… S'entraîner vraiment quoi ? Après tout c'est pour ça qu'on est là et puis vous pouvez vous entraîner chez vous… comme ça, ce sera une surprise pour les autres car là tout le monde vous vois la faire, non ?» Demanda Bakura qui venait juste de penser à cette idée et espérant que celle-ci les convaincre de s'entraîner vraiment au Dodgeball.

Les trois autres le regardèrent un instant sans le quitter des yeux. Puis ils se regardèrent et Jono uchi prit la parole :

«Eh mais tu sais que c'est pas bête ce que tu dis !!! C'est vrai ça… ça le fera encore plus si c'est une surprise. Ok tu nous as convaincus ! Demain on s'entraîne au dodgeball ! » Dit Jono uchi en levant le bras en l'air.

«Tu as raison. Et je propose qu'on se retrouve chez moi pour s'entraîner à notre danse » Proposa Yugi.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Bakura souffla de soulagement. Puis il porta son regard sur Atem qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Il vit que celui-ci était déjà habillé et qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

« Atem… Tu vas quelque part ? » Demanda Bakura.

Les trois autres se retournèrent et le virent à la porte.

« C'est vrai ça, tu vas où ? » Demanda Yugi.

« Hum… Je dois discuter d'un truc avec Anzu. Je vous retrouve à la maison » Dit il sans les regarder et en sortant du vestiaire.

Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda se regardèrent et sourirent malicieusement.

« Vous pensez ce que je pense ? » Demanda Yugi.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en souriant toujours.

« Bon je pense que vous savez ce que nous devons faire, non ? » Demanda Jono uchi.

Les deux autres approuvèrent et ils se levèrent. Bakura se leva et les suivit en se demandant où ils allaient.

Atem se dirigea vers la salle de sport pour voir si Anzu y était toujours. Elle se trouvait avec les filles et elles étaient en train de ranger le filet et les ballons. Anzu sentit un regard sur elle. Elle se retourna et vit Atem qui la fixait attentivement. Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant et lui dit.

« Atem… tu as finis ? »

« Hum… Oui » Dit il simplement.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'attendre derrière le gymnase, je crois que nous devons parler. J'arrive d'ici quinze minutes d'accord ? » Dit elle en lui offrant le plus beau des sourires, auquel il ne pouvait résister.

« Je t'attendrai là bas, Anzu ! » Dit il en souriant également.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et lui sourit. Puis elle retourna voir les filles pour aller au vestiaire.

Les garçons avaient entendu ce qui s'était dit. Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda se regardèrent en souriant malicieusement. Bakura les regarda toujours sans comprendre. Puis il réalisa tout à coup ce qu'avaient en tête ses amis.

« NON ?! Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'y aller quand même ? » Demanda t'il en les regardant les yeux grands ouverts.

Les trois autres le regardèrent et sourirent encore plus.

« Bien sûr que si ! Depuis le temps que ces deux-là se tournent autour, je ne veux absolument pas manquer ça !!! » Dit Jono uchi en souriant.

Les deux autres approuvèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Anzu à Atem. Bakura les regarda partir sans pouvoir les arrêter. Il soupira et décida de les suivre. Ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson et attendirent.

Dix minutes plus tard ils virent Atem qui venait d'arriver et qui attendait en marchant le long du gymnase.

« Il a l'air nerveux ! Vous croyez qu'il va y arriver ? » Demanda Honda en murmurant.

« Sais pas ! C'est vrai que pour tout ce qui est jeu ou autres, il ne se démonte pas facilement et qu'il va jusqu'au bout, mais là… » Dit Jono uchi en regardant son ami qui marchait toujours.

« J'espère en tout cas que ça va marcher !! » Dit Yugi qui voulait que son ancien partenaire soit heureux.

« Mais oui ! Y 'a pas de raison ! Vous avez vu comment ils sont tous les deux ? Je suis sûr que c'est dans la poche » Dit Jono uchi.

Bakura ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ils restèrent là à regarder leur ami attendre la venue d'Anzu.

Celle-ci arriva cinq minutes après. Ils purent voir qu'elle avait pris une douche car ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés.

Atem la vit arriver et sourit. Il pouvait voir également qu'Anzu avait pris une douche et il pouvait sentir son odeur de pêche jusqu'ici. Il la regarda attentivement.

Anzu fit de même et lui sourit.

« Bon maintenant que je suis là, nous allons pouvoir discuter sans être dérangé !!! » Dit elle.

Atem hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle parle, car il avait fait le premier pas.

Anzu resta là à le regarder sans bouger ni rien dire. Son visage n'exprimait rien, ni colère ni joie.

Ils restèrent donc là sans bouger à s'observer.

Yugi et ses amis commençaient à se demander si quelque chose allait se passer.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'ils attendent ? Le père noël peut être ? » Demanda Jono uchi en fronçant les sourcils.

«C'est vrai ça ! C'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont finir ensemble » Rétorqua Honda.

« Chut… Regardez ! » Dit Yugi en montrant quelque chose.

Jono uchi et Honda regardèrent dans la direction que Yugi montrait et ils ouvrirent leurs yeux en grands tellement ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

Anzu continuait de regarder Atem. Puis elle se mit à marcher en direction de lui et vint se mettre juste devant lui. Quelques millimètres les séparaient seulement.

Atem la regarda droit dans les yeux en attendant ce qu'elle allait dire. Celle-ci ne disait toujours rien. Puis il vit sa main prendre son tee-shirt et il se sentit bouger vers elle, comme attirer. Il sentit ensuite deux lèvres douces et tendres se poser sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis comprenant, il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira plus contre lui. Le baiser était tendre et aucun des deux ne poussa plus loin. Puis Anzu, enleva ses lèvres d'Atem en restant toutefois dans ses bras, et enleva sa main qui tenait toujours son tee-shirt pour poser ses deux mains sur sa poitrine. Elle le regarda en souriant tendrement une lueur douce dans ses yeux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Atem » Dit elle simplement.

Celui-ci la regarda et sourit amoureusement. Ils se regardèrent en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Atem pencha sa tête et Anzu leva la sienne. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser, cette fois ci, passionné et enfiévré exprimant tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour l'autre.

Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda ouvrirent leur bouche en grand, tandis que Bakura sourit tendrement devant ce spectacle. Puis réalisant ce qu'il s'était passé, les trois garçons remirent leur bouche en place et se regardèrent. Un large sourire apparut sur leur visage et décidèrent de féliciter leurs amis mais aussi le nouveau couple.

« Yeah ! Enfin c'est pas trop tôt » Crièrent Jono uchi et Honda qui se levèrent d'où ils étaient cachés et se dirigeaient vers eux.

« C'est vrai, partenaire, tu t'es enfin décidé ! » Répliqua Yugi en souriant et suivant ses amis.

Atem et Anzu détachèrent leurs lèvres et regardèrent vers les buissons où ils avaient entendu les voix de leurs amis. Ils y virent Jono uchi, Honda et Yugi qui marchaient vers eux en souriant, et plus loin ils virent Bakura qui était gêné et désolé en même temps.

Atem et Anzu se regardèrent, puis ils sourirent, en se tenant enlacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Alors ça y est, vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda Jono uchi.

« Hum Hum oui, tout à fait ! Bravo pour ton sens de l'observation ! » Dit Anzu en riant.

« Oh ça va ! Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour. Il était temps ! On se demandait si vous y arriveriez un jour, comme si ce n'était pas une priorité de vous déclarer. Mais vous savez faut savoir où sont ses priorités dans la vie !» Dit Jono uchi en boudant.

« C'est sûr que question priorité tu t'y connais ! Au fait comment va l'entraînement de votre danse de la victoire, c'est ça ? » Demanda Anzu en souriant.

Jono uchi ouvrit grand la bouche et se retourna vers ses amis en leur disant :

« C'est vrai ça ! Vite Yugi, Honda, Bakura et Atem tous chez vous deux pour nous entraîner. Il en va de notre vie ! »Dit il en courant et en laissant traîner derrière lui une grosse fumée.

Yugi, Honda et Bakura le regardèrent partir en souriant. Puis Yugi se tourna vers Atem et lui dit :

« Tu viens Atem, je crois que Jono uchi nous attend ! »

Celui-ci regarda sa petite amie et lui demanda ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Hum… Je ne sais pas ! Je pensais aller me promener dans le parc où en ville pour profiter des derniers jours de l'été avec mon petit ami. Ou alors je ne sais pas rester chez moi. Mais j'imagine que l'entraînement passe avant ! Tant pis j'irais seule et abandonnée ! » Dit elle en soupirant. Puis elle s'éloigna de lui un peu. Elle se retourna et le regarda avec une lueur « coquine » dans les yeux.

Atem comprit le message et sourit malicieusement. Il se dirigea vers ses amis et mit ses mains sur l'épaule de Yugi et Honda tout en regardant aussi Bakura.

« Bon les gars. Vous m'excuserez auprès de Jono uchi mais là je crois que j'ai d'autres projets ! » Dit il en tapotant plusieurs fois les épaules de ses amis.

« Quoi ? Tu préfère passer du temps avec Anzu qu'avec nous ? Et notre entraînement ? » Demanda Honda.

Atem les regarda, puis porta son regard sur son ange aux yeux bleus, qui là ne ressemblait pas à un ange mais à un petit démon, avec la lueur qu'elle avait toujours dans les yeux, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire en ce moment. Puis il regarda ses amis et sourit en hochant la tête plusieurs fois, pour confirmer. Puis il s'éloigna d'eux et approcha sa douce et tendre petite amie en lui prenant la main, et ils s'éloignèrent d'eux.

« Eh bien je crois que ça se passe de commentaire ! » Dit Bakura en souriant et s'éloignant.

Yugi et Honda hochèrent la tête et suivirent leur ami pour retrouver Jono uchi et sa danse de la victoire.

Une semaine après, la fête du sport était sur le point de commencer. Atem et Anzu étaient plus qu'heureux et affichaient leur amour au grand jour. Atem alla assister aux matches de sa dulcinée et la soutenait le plus possible. Elles remportèrent le tournoi et Atem félicita personnellement une des joueuses en particulier, qui n'était autre que sa douce et tendre Anzu.

Puis vint le moment du dodgeball. Anzu était avec tous les autres sur le côté pour soutenir les joueurs et Azu elle, soutenait l'équipe de Jono uchi, mais surtout son beau et fort égyptien, Atem Mutô bien sûr. Ils étaient en final contre la classe de première C. Le match fut serré mais ils le remportèrent quand même, pour la plus grande joie de Jono uchi et Honda. Atem et Bakura était content d'avoir gagné bien sûr mais n'attendait pas la suite avec impatience.

Atem regarda Anzu qui lui sourit tendrement pour l'encourager avec ce qui allait suivre. Il lui retourna son sourire et la regarda amoureusement, ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs. Puis il porta son regard sur ses amis qui commençaient à se mettre en place. Il alla donc les rejoindre en soupirant et se mit en place.

« Pour la première D, hip hip hourra !!! »Cria Jono uchi suivit de Yugi et Honda.

Leur pose était celle qu'ils avaient exécutée au début. Avec Atem se trouvant derrière Yugi, penché sur le côté légèrement et levant les deux bras. Bakura faisait la même pose mais derrière Honda. Jono uchi lui avait un bras levé avec le signe de la victoire et souriant fièrement la bouche grande ouverte. Tout le monde trouva ça original et les applaudirent. Les profs, surtout Mr Tsuki secoua la tête un peu dépité mais en souriant un peu quand même, car il s'attendait à ce que son élève fasse un truc dans le genre.

Puis Anzu alla rejoindre ses amis et son petit ami. Elle s'approcha d'Atem et l'enlaça tendrement. Celui-ci la regarda tendrement et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Alors Jono uchi, heureux ? » Demanda Anzu après avoir embrassé Atem.

« Ca c'est clair. Devrait y avoir plus de jours comme ça !! »Dit il en souriant, plus qu'heureux.

Ils rirent tous en voyant la mine réjouie de leur ami. Puis Atem et Anzu se regardèrent amoureusement toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre en bénissant le jour où la fête des sports avait été proclamée car grâce à ce jour, ils purent enfin exprimer leur sentiment. C'était grâce aux sports, et surtout une danse spéciale de la victoire, que tout avait été déclenché.

**Fin**

Alors verdict? Aimer pas aimer! Dites le moi s'il vous plait, enfin si ça vous a pas plu dites le moi mais genitment hein, car sinon ça détruit la sensibilité de l'auteur!!!! Un peu de gentillesse dans ce monde ça fait pas de mal!!!!

En tout cas je vous attend!!!!


End file.
